


Sázka

by RinaShi15



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Roy Mustang, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinaShi15/pseuds/RinaShi15
Summary: Ed jde za plukovníkem se špatně zadanou misí, kterou mu plukovník dal. Hádka se ale proměnní v nečekanou sázku.Párování: Ed x RoyVarování: YAOI, nadávky





	Sázka

V pokoji se nesl zvuk pleskání těla o tělo. Místnost byla nasycena pachem sexu, světla byla vypnutá a vzduch prořízávaly steny rozkoše.

,,Plukovníku, vy jste tak zatatceně úzký. Uvolněte se nebo zítra nevstanete z postele." vzdychl blonďatý alchymista svému nadřízenému do ucha a chytil ho mezi zuby.

,,B-b-buď zticha Fullmetal, "vydechl ohnivý alchymista ,,máš s-snad malou výdrž?" dovolil si podotknout urážku o jeho výšce. Očekávaného výbuchu se ale nedočkal. Místo toho si ho blonďák přidržel za boky a ještě tvrději přirážel.

,,P-p-počkej, to je příliš!" zakřičel plukovník a dál bezmocně sténal.

,,Příliš říkáte?! To si zasloužíte! Už mám dost těch vašich posměchu o mé výšce! O to vašem úšklebku! Navíc si za to můžete úplně sám! Byl to přece váš nápad, nebo ne?"

O dvě hodiny dříve...  
,,Já toho hajzla zabiju! Zase nás poslal do nějaký zasraný díry!!"supěl nejmladší státní alchymista a rychle šel do plukovnikovi kanceláře. ,, Jen počkej, ty bastarde!"

Zmíněný bastard si právě liboval v to, že jeho jednotka si vzala tento den volno, včetně Jestřabího oka. To prostě nemohl nevyužít a dát si pořádného šlofíka. Když už si udělal polštář ze štosu papíru, rozlítly se dveře a Celokovový alchymista se vřítil do jeho kanceláře. ,,Takže dneska se zase nevyspim." povzdechl si a obrátil pohled na prcka před sebou.

Chtěl něco říct o chudácich dveřích,  ale nedostal se ke slovu...

,,Vy zasranej bastarde!! Nemůžete nás s Alem aspoň poslat někam s dostatkem informací!!! Všechno bylo špatně! Neměli jsme žádného průvodce, najít si kde spát taky nebylo jednoduchý! To město mělo být mírumilovný ale bylo to naopak! K cizincům se nechovali moc hezky a ještě k tomu zpráva o kameni mudrců byla úplně špatná!! Ani zmínka o něm tam nebyla!! Buď ste zas spal nebo máte zatraceně špatné zdroje!!!" ukončil svou tirádu Ed a zlostně zíral na plukovníka.

Měl sto chutí mu jednu vrazit a poslat ho tam, aby si zkusil jaké to je být někde bez informací a po týdnu zjistit, že všechna ta snaha něco zjistit byla na nic!

,,Celokovový, za prvé - měl by ste se chovat lépe ke svým nadřízeným a za druhé - složka s informacemi kterou jsem vám dal byla správná. To už váš malý mozek nedokáže přečíst jednotlivá slova?" praskly plukovníkovi nervy a řval na na mladšího alchymistu. 

,,Jak se opovažujete říkat že jsem malý!!! Vy kterej ani pod mikroskopem nejste vidět!" zaječel na Mustanga.

,,Fullmetal, uklidněte se.'' 

,,Já se uklidnit nechci a nebudu!! Vina je na vaší straně! Jestli mi nevěříte, tak se podívejte na tohle!" mrsknul původní složku na stůl, založil si naštvaně ruce na prsou a šklebil se na plukovníka. Věděl, že ta složka není správná, nic s ní nesedělo. 

Plukovník mlčky zvedl složku a otevřel ji. Prohlížel si ji několik sekund, pak s povzdychem položil složku zpátky na stůl a podíval se na Celokovového alchymistu.

,,Dobře, vyhrál jste. Pravděpodobně spletli zprávu. Každý se někdy splete." poraženě řekl Mustang.

,,Každý, říkáte? To teda máte pravdu plukovníku. Obzvlášť to platí pro vás, když jste si ani ničeho nevšiml. " vysmíval se mu jeho podřízený.

,,Naznačujete snad něco majore?" chladně odvětil černovlasý muž.

,,Ne nic, jen že neumíte číst." vysmíval se dál.

,,Být vámi raději si hlídám, co říkáte. Nechovejte se jako dítě Celokovový. Á počkat vy vlastně DÍTĚ jste.'' zdůraznil budoucí vůdce. Věděl, že tohle je podpásovka. Edward Elric není už dávno malé děcko, ne s tím co prošel. Koneckonců povedlo se mu přežít lidskou transmutaci ve věku 11 let a hned další rok se stal státním alchymistou. 

,,Já nejsem dítě!" okamžitě zareagoval blonďák.

,,Tak se chovejte jako dospělí a nekřičte hned co vejdete do mé kanceláře. Tento problém se mohl vyřesit bez zbytečného křiku." teď už klidně promluvil plukovník. A myslel jen na to až Celokovový odejde a bude pokračovat v předešlé činnosti - spaní.

,,Takže mi říkáte že se neumím chovat jako dospělí člověk?! Zamyslete se ksakru nad sebou! To vy si tu jen spíte a nic neděláte! Jen čekáte až tu nikdo nebude a už chrápete!" křičel zase mladík. 

,,Tomu parchantovi to neprojde," myslel si, ,, já celý dny hledám způsob jak vrátit Alovi a mě tělo a on se fláká! "

,,Správně Celokovový. " potvrdil Mustang. ,,Pro vaší informaci to já vyřizuji všechny zprávy ohledně škod, které napácháte a věřte mi, že toho není málo. To mi připomíná sepsal jste zprávu z téhle mise nebo jste se na to vykašlal?" zeptal se.

,,Jako bych na tohle sepsal zprávu! Odmítám!" odpověděl a vzdorně se díval na svého nadřízeného.

,,Tomu říkám zodpovědnost. Vsadím se že tuto schopnost postrádáte ze všeho nejvíc." sdělil alchymistovi před sebou.

,,To by ste se divil! Zrovna vy mi něco takového říkáte. Vsadím se zas, že myslíte jenom na to s kterou holkou dnes půjdete na večeři, že mám pravdu plukovníku? " díval se do tváře tomu parchantovi. Jasně věděl, že až odejde, že plukovník půjde spát a necha si zdát o nějaký holce - to měl napsané ve tváři.

,,Co sem pletete s kým chodím na večeři? To s tím vůbec nesouvisí!" rozčílil se ohnivý Alchymista.

,,Ha! Tadle reakce to potvrzuje!" šklebil se Ed.

,,Nic to nepotvrzuje! Poukázal jste na to jen proto, že mi závidíte, protože si nedokážete najít nějakou holku? Dokonce jsem si jistý, že s tím nemáte žádný zkušenosti! " odsekl a pozoroval jak druhému zrudnul obličej. ,,Někdo jako on s takovou nezdvořilostí a horkou povahou si nedokáže nikoho najít. Schválně co z něj vypadne. " pomyslel si starší alchymista.

,,Co vy se pletete do mích věcí!" vybuchnul Ed. Tvář měl opravdu zrudlou ale ne rozpaky, ba naopak vzteky. ,, Vy o mě nic nevíte, tak mi tu neříkejte takový věci! A kdo řek, že si chci najít holku!" křičel na černovláska.

Plukovník Mustang na něj jen zíral. Nevěděl co na to říct. Nečekal takovou reakci, očekával že se bude Celokovový alchymista topit v rozpacích a ne že mu tu řekne na rovinu že má zájem o stejné pohlaví.

,, Tím mi chcete říct, že jste na muže?" zeptal se ho.

,,Ano, máte s tím problém? " tázal se nejmladší státní alchymista v historii.

Edwardovi Elricovi nevadilo, že přiznal svému nadřízenému, že je gay. Naopak, pobavila ho šokovaná reakce plukovníka. ,,Kdybych  věděl, že ho to tolik šokuje, tak bych mu to naznačil dřív." ušklíbnul se v duchu.

Pravda, v 15 letech vědět, že jste na stejné pohlaví může být trochu brzo. Ale on už nebyl dítě. Byl voják, byl pes armády. Mohl si dělat co chce. Přestože byl Amestris válečný stát, bylo jedno o koho máte zájem. Hlavní bylo poslouchat Vůdce.

Navíc, není to dávno co zjistil jeho orientaci. Asi před třemi měsíci ho plukovník poslal do nějakého městečka splnit úkol, Al byl zrovna na návštěvě u Winry, tak musel jet sám. Vážně to nebylo nic těžkého, skoro hned byla mise splněna a jelikož mu zbyly 2 dny volno, tak zašel do nějakého baru. Když seděl u baru a popíjel jakýsi alkohol - bylo strašně těžký ho dostat, protože barman odmítal nalít nějakýmu dítěti, ale nakonec dostal co chtěl - oslovil ho místní kluk o rok starší s návrhem jestli by nechtěl na noc zkusit sex bez závazků.

Samozřejmě hned zrudnul a chtěl zmizet, ale ten kluk - Tony ho zaujal. Byl vyšší než on a měl delší tmavě hnědé vlasy spadající na ramena. Všimnul si, že přední prameny vlasů měl sepnuté gumičkou vzadu na hlavě. Poté ho uchvátily ty výrazné smaragdové oči. Tvář měl zaoblenou a celý tento výjev doplňoval malý úsměv na tváři. Co se týče oblečení, měl na sobě pohodlné zelené triko a těsné přiléhavé kožené kalhoty. Jednoduše sex bomba.

Nejdříve nevěděl proč mu to navrhl, ale ukázalo se že Tony je ním zaujatý. Prostě se mu líbil Celokovový alchymista a chtěl se s ním vyspat. Zpočátku váhal co má říct, ale nakonec skončili v hotelovém pokoji a už si to rozdávali. Eda hodně překvapilo, co to do něj vjelo, po pár chvílích to už ale neřešil. Ukázalo se, že Ed je dominantní povahy - jednoduše proti němu neměl ten druhý šanci. Dostal se rychle do vedení, nejdřív byl jemný ale pak byl drsnější. Taky to ráno pěkně schytal, chudák nemohl se ani postavit a dojít domů. Tak mu Ed pomohl dostat se do jeho domova.

Opravdu ho litoval. Nečekal, že v sexu bude tak moc drsný. Projevila se snad jeho pravá povaha při takové činnosti? To nevěděl. Vyzívavě hleděl druhému do očí.

,,Ne nemám s tím žádný problém, jenom u vás bych to nečekal. Tipnul bych si vás jako stydlivého člověka, co má radši dominantního partnera." poukázal ohnivý Alchymista.

,,Já že mám radši dominantního partnera? Nechtějte mě rozesmát plukovníku! Jste úplně vedle!" odsekl blonďák.

,,Takže o sobě tvrdíte že, jste na vrcholu? To je dobrý vtip Celokovový. " zasmál se Mustang.

,,To není vtip! Je to pravda!" naštval se Ed.

,,Opravdu? Nevěřím vám." uculoval se černovlásek. ,, Dokažte mi to, protože je to absurdní. Vzhledem k vaší výšce." zase se vysmíval o jeho nedostatku.

,,Vy bastarde!" 

,, Co se takhle vsadit? Co Celokovový? " navrhl plukovník.

,, A o co?" zklidnil nervy Edward. Na chvíli se zamyslel a pak ho napadla skvělá myšlenka. ,,Mám skvělej nápad! Ten, kdo prohraje bude celý týden otrokem toho druhého, souhlasíte?" zeptal se. Na tváři měl velký úšklebek, věděl že to plukovník prohraje. Už se těšil až bude mít plukovníka pod palcem. Ten si zažije, bastard jeden.

Plukovník jen přemýšlel jestli má souhlasit. Pochyboval že ho Celokovový porazí. Ale něco mu vzadu v hlavě říkalo, že by se sázet neměl. Ignoroval ten malý hlásek a už vyslovoval svojí odpověď.

,,Dobře Celokovový, v čem se vsadíme? Jak jste zjistil, že jste na kluky?" zajímal se budoucí vůdce.

,, Jeden kluk mi udělal návrh v baru." odpověděl na jeho otázku.

,,V baru? No teda Celokovový, nevěděl jsem že chodíte pít. Když už se dohadujeme jestli dokážete být na vrcholu - ten kdo v sexu bude víc dominantní tak ten vyhraje?" řekl Mustang. Věděl, že právě navrhl Celokovovému sex, výborná příležitost zjistit, jak to doopravdy je. Nelitoval toho, Edward Elric je pohledný mladý muž. Nutno dodat, že na svůj věk je opravdu krátký. Tím líp pro něj. Určitě vyhraje.

Zmíněný pohledný mladý muž jen zíral na svého nadřízeného. ,,Vážně mi teď nabídl sex?" divil se Ed. ,,Smůla pro toho parchanta, ten to pěkně schytá." radoval se nejmladší státní alchymista v historii. ,,Právě vstoupil do jámy lvové."

,,Dobře, platí." souhlasil blonďák. ,,Kde to bude?" hned se zeptal.

,,Jdete na to nějak rychle Celokovový. Divím se, že souhlasíte. Už se schyluje k večeru, můj dům?" navrhl ohnivý Alchymista.

,,Takže vy si všechny ženy, které sbalíte vedete hned domů? Vy jste teda děvkař! " smál se Ed.  ,,Fajn, jde se k vám domů. " přikývl. ,, Na co čekáme?"

O hodinu dříve...  
,,Vy si dobře žijete plukovníku." poznamenal Ed, když si prohlížel jeho dům. Byl opravdu velký.

,,Dostal jsem ho zásluhou za Ishbal." řekl zamyšleně černovlasý muž. ,,Pojďte dál." vyzval ho.

Vstoupil do domu a hned prohlížel vnitřek. Všimnul si, že nikde nejsou žádné obrázky rodiny, blízkých nebo přátel. Stěny byly holé, nic co by zosobňovalo majitele domu.

,,Pojďte za mnou Celokovový." pobídl hosta a vedl ho do pokoje pro hosty. Jakmile vstoupili, upoutala jeho pozornost velká manželská postel. 

,,V mé ložnici to provádět nebudeme. Tento pokoj nám postačí." řekl blonďákovi. ,,Jak začneme?" zeptal se .

Ed na chvíli zaváhal, pak chytil překvapeného plukovníka za límec a přitáhl si ho k polibku. Okamžitě mu vnikl jazykem do úst a začal bojovat o nadvládu. Mustang musel snížit hlavu kvůli druhému výšce. Snažil se vyhrát nad tím druhým jazykem. Ed se ale jen tak nevzdával. Ještě víc horlivěji plenil plukovníkovi ústa. Už mu docházel dech, ale bylo mu to jedno. 

Náhle chytil Mustang Edova ramena a chtěl se odtáhnout, potřeboval doplnit kyslík do plic. Ed měl bohužel jiné plány, nechtěl nechat plukovníka odejít. Zesílil úchop na jeho košili a odmítal ho pustit. Teprve po chvíli uvolnil stisk a nechal černovlasého jít.

,,C-chceš mě udusit!" sípal plukovník. Svezl se na zem. Namáhavě dýchal, už se bál, že ho Celokovový nenechá nadechnout. Roztřeseně si prohrábl vlasy a s hrůzou zjistil, že mu tečou slzy. To fakt nečekal, že ho Celokovový takhle překvapí. 

,,To už máte dost?" podivil se Ed. Taky lapal po dechu, ale ne tak jako Mustang. ,,Říkal jsem vám, že mě nemáte podceňovat. " ušklíb se. Nedal mu ani šanci na odpověď, popadl ho za uniformu a táhl ho k posteli. Nevěděl kde se v něm bere ta síla.

,,Nebuďte namyšlený." odsekl starší alchymista. Rychle vzal Eda za pravou ruku a mrsknul s ním na postel. Okamžitě připnul blonďáka na postel svým tělem. Sedl mu na břicho a obě jeho ruce mu držel nad hlavou. Nahnul se k dalšímu polibku ve kterém tentokrát hodlal zvítězit. Čekalo ho ale překvapení. Jakmile pronikl do jeho úst, setkal se s bolestí.

,,Au! Celokovový! Tys mě kousnul!" stěžoval si a chtěl si rukou zkontrolovat, jak moc krvácí. Cítil v puse charakteristickou chuť krve. Musel tedy uvolnit jednu ruku blonďáka. 

,,Jak jsem říkal, nepodceňujte mě." zopakoval Ed. Jakmile cítil volnou ruku, chytil plukovníkovi volnou ruku a vyměnil si s ním pozice. Rozdíl byl ale ten, že donutil Mustanga lehnout si na břicho. Poté rychle tlesknul rukama a ruce mu přidělal k dřevěné posteli. Teď byl plukovník neschopen pohnout rukama.

,,Celokovový, to je podvod!" rozčílil se Roy. Byl naštvaný, nemohl hýbat rukama! Jestli to tak půjde dál, tak prohraje! A on nechtěl být napospas vydaný Edovi na celý týden.

,,Není to podvod! Žádná pravidla nebyla určena. Máte prostě smůlu plukovníku. " šklebil se Ed. Liboval si v to, že plukovník je momentálně tak bezmocný. Byl rád, že ho napadl tak dobrý nápad. Teď má už sázku vyhranou.

Rukama začal bloudil po plukovníkovém těle. Cítil pevnou linii svalů pod uniformou. Přesunul se ke knoflíčkům a začal je rozepínat. Neopoměl dát nohu mezi černovláskovi nohy, tvrdě přitlačil na jeho probouzející se vzrušení. Odpovědí mu bylo hlasité zasténání. Když už košile byla rozepnutá, tvrdě stisknul bradavky.

,,C-celokovový p-přestaň! To bolí!" vydal ze sebe Roy. Tvář měl zrudlou rozpaky. Bylo mu to všechno strašně cizí. Ještě nikdy nebyl s mužem. A když už, nečekal by že to bude zrovna on. Vydal ze sebe další hlasité zasténání, když ho Ed stisknul na druhé bradavce a přitlačil nohou na jeho už plně probuzené erekci.

Blonďák ignoroval jeho slova a přesunul se k rozepínání kalhot. Rozepnul pásek a už mu stahoval kalhoty. Teď ležel plukovník na posteli pouze v rozepnuté uniformě a košili, boxerky mu taky dlouho nevydržely. Ihned následovaly kalhoty a skončily někde na zemi.

Edward se kochal pohledem na jeho nadřízeném v takové pozici. Ruce měl přidělané k dřevěné posteli. Byl na všech čtyřech, protože by to bylo jinak nepohodlné. Dýchal přerývavě, předpokládal, že jeho tvář je už zcela červená. Nohy tisknul k sobě aby skryl jeho vzrušení, ale bez úspěchu. Jeho pohled upoutala jeho erekce. 

,,Sakra, je delší než já." postězoval si v duchu. ,,Ale v obvodu mám víc." zaradoval se. Na 15- letého kluka byl slušně vybavený. Už se nemohl dočkat až bude uvnitř něj.

,,Celokovový, t-to tam budeš jen stát a nic nedělat? Líbí se ti co vidíš?" zeptal se Eda a podíval se na něj. Nemohl odolat a rýpnout do něho. Byl v takové trapné situaci, chtěl se někam zahrabat a už nikdy nevylízt.

,,Nebojte se plukovníku, jenom si do paměti ukládám takový hezký obrázek. " odpověděl Ed. Sundal si svůj typický červený kabát, následovala kožená bunda. Už mu zbylo pouze tílko a kožené kalhoty.

Pravou rukou, na které měl ještě rukavici, zajel mezi Mustangovi nohy a chytil jeho chloubu do ruky a začal ji zpracovávat. Odpovědí mu byly hlasité steny. 

,,Je to dobrý pocit plukovníku?" zeptal se ho a zrychlil tempo.

,,Z-z-zpomal C-celokovový. " zavzdychal plukovník. Nikdy v jeho životě se ho nedotýkal jiný muž. Tohle bylo jeho poprvé s mužem. Nehodlal mu to ale říct. Ruka na jeho údu zrychlila své  pohyby. Z tvrdosti ruky věděl, že je to automail. Zase hlasitě zasténal, snažil se steny tlumit v polštáři ale moc mu to nešlo. Cítil že za chvíli už bude.

,,U-už b-b-budu. " dostal ze sebe.

,,Nestyďte se plukovníku, chci slyšet vaše steny. " požádal ho blonďák. Podle sténání poznal,že už se to blíží. Najednou prudce stisknul erekci v ruce a udělal se.

,,Ách!" hluboce zasténal černovlásek a udělal se na svoje břicho. Rozdýchával tento zážitek. Hluboce se nadechoval a vydechoval. 

,,To bylo rychlé. " zkonstatoval Celokovový alchymista. Prsty levé ruky nabral jeho semeno a zamířil k jeho vchodu. Přejel po něm mokrými prsty a jedním vniknul.

,,Ce-celokovový počkej! " zděsil se plukovník. Do očí se mu nahrnuly slzy. Nepříjemně to pálilo. Šel na to příliš rychle. Nevěděl co má dělat.

,,Děje se něco? Musím vás připravit jinak budete cítit bolest. Uvolněte se." vysvětlil nadřízenému. Pak ho trkla myšlenka. Vyndal svůj prst z jeho nitra.

,,Plukovníku, je to vaše poprvé?" optal se ho. Odpovědí mu bylo mlčení, takže měl pravdu. Byl plukovníkův první chlap. ,,Co mám teď jako dělat? S tím jsem nepočítal." zamyslel se v duchu.

,,Mám přestat?" zeptal se staršího. Ten zavrtěl hlavou.

,,Vsadili jsme se, tak to taky provedeme." dostal ze sebe černovlásek. Byl snad ještě červenější než předtím. Bál se toho, co bude následovat. Neměl s tím prostě žádný zkušenosti.

,,Dobře, kdyby to hodně bolelo, tak mě upozorněte, rozumíte?" zeptal se najednou mile Ed. Netušil proč je najednou na plukovníka tak hodný. Poprvé by to mělo být jemné a krásné, nebo ne?

Vrátil se k jeho vchodu a opět vniknul jedním prstem. Svaly uvnitř byly pevně stažené a nedovolovali mu jít dál. ,,Uvolni se Roy." zašeptal mu do ucha. Ani si nevšiml, že přešel z vykání na tykání. 

,,T-to se t-ti lehko řekne." zaúpěl Mustang. Nechápal jak se má ksakru uvolnit!

Ed si jen povzdechl a zase umělou končetinou začal zpracovávat jeho erekci. Povedlo se, svaly uvnitř povolily a už konečně mohl proniknout dál. Hned začal hledat jedno místečko. O chvíli později prolomil pokoj hlasitý výkřik. Nebyl bolestný ale slastný.

,,C-celokovový, ještě j-jednou." poručil si plukovník. Tipnul, že to bude pravděpodobně jeho prostata. Byl to úžasný pocit, když po ní přejel Ed.

Ed se na jeho rozkaz pouze ušklíb a splnil ho. Okamžitě se ozvalo více hlasitých stenů. Přidal další prst. 

Roy byl tak zabraný v potěšení, že si nevšiml dalšího prstu. Snažil se steny zmírnit ale nešlo mu to. Byl to tak zatraceně dobrý pocit. Ruka na jeho penisu a stimulování prostaty ho doháněli k šílenství.

,,Vypadáte, že si to užíváte plukovníku." ušklíb se Ed. Do třetice přidal ještě jeden prst a víc prozkoumával vnitřek plukovníka. Stále v ruce hladil jeho chloubu. Už v něj potřeboval být. V kalhotách měl těsno a nemohl to napětí vydržet. Musel ale nejdřív důkladně připravit plukovníka. Stejně měl pocit, že zítra toho moc nenachodí, ještě štěstí že je pátek.

Vyndal prsty ven. Přestal laskat jeho úd. Sundal si tílko, kalhoty a boxerky. Nasměroval svůj ztopořený penis mezi jeho půlky a třel ho mezi nimi. Tělo pod ním ztuhlo.

,,C-celokovový? C-co to děláš? "  zeptal se ho otřeseně.

,,To co se při sexu mezi muži obvykle dělá." odpověděl a hned mu řekl: ,, Uvolni se ještě jednou." 

Přiblížil špičku svého vzrušení k jeho otvoru a pomalu se začal dostávat dovnitř. Vnitřní svaly byly opět stáhlé. Natáhl ruku k jedné plukovníkovi bradavce a začal ji dráždit. Dočkal se očekávanému výsledku. Svaly opět povolily a mohl pokračovat dál v pronikání. 

,,Sakra, jste tak těsný a horký." postěžoval si Ed. Musel postupovat pomalu, jinak měl pocit že se udělá. Ty těsné přiléhavé svaly ho dokonale obepínaly. Poprvé za tu dobu zasténal. ,,Do hajzlu. Roy? Jsi v pořádku? " optal se černovláska, když viděl jak se třese. Volnou rukou šáhl na Mustangovi záda.

Roy ale nevnímal. Jeho pozornost se soustředila pouze na pálení v něm. Jakmile blonďák začal pronikat skrz úzký prstenec svalů, začalo to pálit. A bylo to ještě víc nepříjemné když se dostal dál. Poznal, že je Ed docela dobře vybaven. Byl zatraceně tak roztažený. Nepomáhalo ani dráždění jeho bradavek. Zabořil tvář do polštáře a snažil se zbavit slz, které mu neustále tekly z očí. Ucukl, když ucítil ruku na zádech.

,,Roy, nemysli na to." uklidňoval ho. 

,,T-to se ti l-lehko řekne." dostal ze sebe Roy. Netušil jak nemá myslet! 

Ed zastavil v pronikání do plukovníkova těla. Nahnul se k němu, chytil volnou rukou jeho bradu a přitáhl si třesoucího plukovníka k polibku. Jazykem okamžitě vyhledal druhý jazyk a začal s ním bojovat o nadvládu. Plukovník zareagoval okamžitě. Spustil se s ním do vášnivého boje s jazyky. Blonďák toho využil a pokračoval v pronikání dál do jeho těla. Svěrače se uvolnily a posunul se dál. Vypadalo to, že si toho plukovník nevšiml ale prozrazovala ho náhodná slza utíkající z očí. Dál se s ním líbal a zároveň se posunoval dál. Ta těsnost, která ho obklopovala byla úžasná. Nemohl se toho nabažit. Po chvíli už byl celý uvnitř.

Plukovník byl rád, že mu Ed pomohl nemyslet na průnik. Snažil se s ním bojovat o nadvládu ale stejně prohrával. Pořád to pálilo. Cítil, že už bude uvnitř. Opravdu nečekal, že bude tak široký.

,,Už jsem tam celý Roy." vydechl Celokovový alchymista když se odtáhnul od Royových úst s táhnoucí se slinou. ,,Můžu se pohnout?" zeptal se .

,,Do t-toho Ede." kývl černovlasý muž a připravoval se na další nával bolesti.

Ed se pomalu vysunul a zase zasunul. Musel pomalu aby mu neublížil. Černovlásek zatím vydával bolestivé steny, občas nezbedná slza utekla z očí. Začal pomalu přirážet a snažil se najít ono místečko, které působí slast. Vzal ho za boky aby mu nikam neutíkal. Začal přirážet víc. Změnil úhel pronikaní, dočkal se reakce.

,,Ách, E-ede!" zasténal černovlasý. ,,Ách bože!" vykřikl. Bolest se vystřídala se slastí. Kousnul se do jazyku, aby nekřičel jak děvka. Zbyla mu ještě nějaká hrdost! Nebude se ponižovat ještě víc!

,,Nesnaž se ztlumit hlas. Chci ho slyšet. " zavrněl blonďák.  Chtěl slyšet jeho projevy. Užíval si to. Ne každý den měl možnost ošukat svého nadřízeného. Přidal proto na tempu. Změna přírazů se okamžitě projevila na plukovníkovém sténání. Stále odmítal nechat steny vyjít ven. Vzal černovláskovi vlasy a trhnul směrem k sobě. Teď do něj přirážel ještě víc než předtím. S hlavou přitaženou dozadu neměl šanci tlumit své projevy. Všim si, že mu unikaly slzy z očí. Jeho tvář byla červená jak rajče a dechy nepravidelné.

,,P-pusť mi v-vlasy Celokovový! " zakřičel chraplavým hlasem. Tato pozice se mu nelíbila. Hlavu měl nepříjemně skloněnou dozadu a zadek vyšpulený na Eda. Nemohl vůbec skrýt ty otravné zvuky vycházející z něj. Sténal opravdu hlasitě. Blonďákova objemná erekce do něho neustále bušila, nezapomněla vždy narazit do jeho prostaty. Cítil se opravdu jako děvka na jednu noc. Pravděpodobně to bude poprvé a naposledy co to dělá s Edem. Najednou mu bylo smutno. Neměl na takový myšlenky čas. Intenzivní přiřážení mu nedalo moc času na přemýšlení. Cítil, že přijde už podruhé. 

,,Za ch-chvíli budu plukovníku." přiznal se Ed. To neskutečné horko obklopující jeho penis se už nedalo vydržet. Plus hlasité Royovi projevy to ještě stěžovali. Líbil se mu tón stenů, které unikaly z Mustangových úst. Chtěl je pořád slyšet, umínil si. Pustil hedvábné vlasy a zase chytnul ty hříšné boky. Přirážel co nejvíc mohl. Výkřiky rozkoše byly ještě hlasitější než dosud. Rukou chytnul plukovníkovu erekce a začal jí hladit. Chtěl aby přišel první.

,,Ede! T-to je moc!" vykřikl Roy. Nestačilo že jeho prostata je tak zneužívaná! Ještě k tomu chytl jeho chloubu a zpracovával ji. Touhle rychlostí příjde rychle. A měl pravdu.

,,Ách!" zakřičel a udělal se Edovi du ruky. Ještě do něj tvrdě přirázel. Chvěl se po tak silným orgasmu. Dýchal hlasitě a pořád vnímal přírazy do jeho těla. Uslyšel výkřik a pocítil ve svém nitru teplo. Trochu to štípalo.

,,Ách! Sakra!" zaklel a udělal se do jeho otvoru blonďák. Tak silný orgasmus ještě neměl. Stejně jako plukovník, rozdýchával svůj zážitek. Podíval se na Roye a jen zíral. Plukovníkovo tělo se lesklo potem a namáhavě dýchal. Čelo si opřel o jednu ruku, vypadalo to dost nepohodlně. Tleskl rukama, přiložil je na připevněné plukovníkovi ruce a uvolnil mu je. Už nebylo potřeba mít ho znehybněného. Sázku měl vyhranou. Mustangovo tělo se svezlo na postel a nic neříkal. Jen ležel na boku a zíral do prázdna.

,,Žijete plukovníku?" zeptal se tiše. Nechtěl znít povýšeně. Doufal, že nebyl příliš drsný. Kdyby byl, asi by plukovník nekřičel tak nadšeně.

Roy se probral ze svého omámení a otočil se na Eda: ,,Teď jsem plukovník? Před tím jste mi říkal jménem. " optal se blonďáka. Byl vyčerpaný. Promasíroval si ztuhlé ruce a přemýšlel co se to před chvílí doprdele stalo! Nejmladší státní alchymista v historii, Celokovový alchymista, major Edward Elric, jeho vlastní podřízený byl právě v jeho prdeli! A co hůř! Nejen že se mu to líbilo, ale ještě k tomu prohrál sázku a teď bude celejch 7 dní jeho otrokem! Život nemohl skončit líp! 

,,Taky jste mi před tím řekl Ed." opáčil Celokovový alchymista a uhnul pohledem. Na tváři měl mírnou červeň. ,,Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem mu řek Roy." řekl si v mysli. Nevěděl proč to řekl. Nechápal se, nikdy v životě by ho tak nezavolal. 

,,Vyhrál jsem sázku! Prohrál jste! Víte co to znamená?" zeptal se černovlasého muže.

,,Já vím." poraženě řekl chudák plukovník. Odvrátil pohled od Celokovového alchymisty, kterej si přehodil peřinu přes spodní část těla. Na tváři měl slabý ruměnec. Nechápal proč nahé Edovo tělo na něj takhle působí. Všimnul si připojeného automailu k rameni. ,,To muselo bolet." pomyslel si. Slyšel příběhy o dospělích mužích, kteří brečeli jak holky při operaci. Ten kluk musí mít hodně silnou vůli přežít. Natáhl ruku pro peřinu a chtěl se také přikrýt. Bohužel zapomněl, že do stejné peřiny byl zamotaný i Celokovový. Zatáhl za peřinu a překvapený Ed spadnul na něj.

Ed zůstal jako opařený. Nemohl odtrhnout pohled od těch tmavých překvapených očí. Oba dva zrudli rozpaky. Ani jeden z nich se nepohnul. Ed byl celou váhou na plukovníkovi mezi jeho nohama. 

,,Snad by jste nechtěl druhé kolo?" zeptal se ostýchavě Ed.

Mustang nijak nereagoval. V hlavě mu běhaly myšlenky typu:,, Pane bože! Ty jeho zlaté oči a vlasy zapletené v copu! Vypracované svaly na jeho těle!" Až po chvíli mu k uším dolehla slova blonďáka. Rozšířily se mu oči a pohnul hlavou na stranu. Chtěl by druhé kolo! Odmítal ale něco takového přiznat. Ed si domyslel své.

,,Ó takže by ste chtěl?" usmál se Ed. Taky by si to ještě jednou rozdal. Chtěl být zas uvnitř toho teplého těla. Roy ho pořád ignoroval. ,,Jsi stydlivý ROYI?" zdůraznil jeho jméno. 

,,Nejsem stydlivý EDE." udělal taky důraz na jeho jméno. Chytil druhého za bradu a přitáhl si ho k polibku. ,,Nemysli si, že budeš zase nahoře." nabral sebevědomí plukovník. 

Opět se střetli jazyky a začali prozkoumávat ústa toho druhého. Když jim docházel dech, odtáhli se.

,,Vypadá to, že jsem tentokrát vyhrál já Celokovový. " ušklíb se vítězně plukovník. Dýchal méně namáhavěji než Ed. 

,,Zase mě podceňuješ." utrousil Ed. ,,Určitě zítra nevstaneš z postele!" vysmál se mu už uklidněný blonďák. Naklonil se k plukovníkovi pro další polibek, ve kterém tentokrát Mustanga porazí!

Současnost...

Plukovník stále sténal z přirážení do jeho těla. Ruce měl zaťáté do prostěradla. Stisk byl tak silný až mu zbělaly klouby. Odhadoval že to bude už asi páté kolo. Připadal si jak hormonální puberťák. No, jeden právě nad ním byl. On sám ležel na zádech. Nohy roztažené dokořán, Ed mezi nimi a rychle přirážel do ztrýznělého vchodu. Neustále narážel do jeho prostaty. Viděl, že Edova tvář je zrudlá, nepochyboval že vypadá stejně, ne-li hůř. Vztyčená erekce mu tleskala o břicho a cítil, že za chvíli uvolní své semeno už pošesté.

,,U-už....!" nedořekl větu a s hlasitým výkřikem se udělal. Myslel, že každou chvíli usne. Tolik orgasmu po sobě ještě nikdy v životě  neměl.,, Ani když jsem byl mladší." pomyslel si.

,,A prej kdo tu má malou výdrž." poukázal Ed. Zavzdychal. Už se taky blížil ke svému vrcholu. Ještě pár rychlých přírazů a s hlasitým výkřikem přišel po několikáté do těla pod sebou. 

,,Jestli si to chcete ještě zopakovat Celokovový, tak jste opravdu příšerný hormonální  puberťák. " unaveně řekl plukovník. Chtěl spát a nic jiného. ,,Sprchu nechám na ráno." rozhodl se. 

,,Taky mám dost plukovníku." zívl blonďák. Byl unavený a domů se mu chtít jít už nechtělo. Zeptal se: ,,Vadilo by vám kdybych tu přespal?"

,,Dělejte si co chcete, jen mě už nechte na pokoji." řekl v polospánku černovlásek. Byl tak vyčerpaný, že mu bylo všechno jedno. Přetáhl si peřinu přes sebe a už se mu zavíraly oči. Po pár minutách tvrdě spal.

Ed jen kývl hlavou, přehodil druhou polovinu peřiny přes sebe a následoval muže vedle něho do říše snů.


End file.
